


Like Real People Do

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cullens who?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Jacob and Bella are childhood sweethearts that make it!
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114385
Kudos: 11





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired Song: Hozier – Like Real People Do

They swayed to the music slowly, Bella’s head pressed against Jacob’s chest, right where his heart is. It beat hard against his chest and Bella knew it was the nerves. Her own heart was doing the exact same thing.

But it wasn’t just nerves, it was also love and happiness.

They were finally here, it was finally done.

Isabella Marie Black.

Bella Black.

Just as she’d dreamed as a child, just as she’d hoped as a teen.

Finally.

She’d only ever hoped she’d get here with him, with Jacob, had hoped that they’d finally be here together.

And they finally had, after years of being together, going through the ups and downs of life, they were finally standing before their families, finally joined by law.

She didn’t care so much about the wedding, neither did Jacob, not with his Imprint solidifying them, but this just completed everything, made everything official in the eyes of the law.

Bella couldn’t say she minded that much now that it was over, couldn’t deny that she loved the feeling of her wedding ring wrapped around her finger, of seeing the ring on Jacob’s finger, glinting under the lights of the lawn.

She loved it, this.

Bella turned her head up and smiled at her husband. He smiled down at her too, eyes sparkling with happiness and love. He leaned down and her eyes slid shut as she felt his lips against her, soft and warm and perfect.

She sighed when he pulled away, smiled when he whispered how much he loved her. She said it back, with all the conviction she could muster with words, no doubt in her mind that she really did love him with all her heart.

He kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
